Pups Meet a Tweet
(At Adventure Bay in the lookout) (Marie, Rocky, and Skye are watching TV on their cushions) (The rest of the Paw Patrol are at Katies grooming salon) Skye: I had my bath yesterday. Too many baths can dry out skin. Rocky: I'm not going near a bath. Marie: I'm not going near Katie. Skye and Rocky: WHAT? Skye: Why? Marie: I guess you forgot, Katie is after me and Marissa! Rocky: Oh that's silly! Marie: Are you doubting me! Rocky: No, I-- (The pups walk in) Chase: What a great time! Zuma: My furs never been softer! Marie: (mumbles) She would of damaged my fur... Zuma: Huh? Marie: Nothing. (At the beach) (A greyhound hops off a ship) (A robin is on her back) ???????: Adventure Bay tour season! Could you think of a better time to come! (By the way, it's been a month since Marie came) Bird: Tweet! ???????: Isn't it "tweet" Cael?! Cael: Tweet tweet! ???????: Oh my! What's that! It's the "tweet"-est building I've ever seen! Cael: Tweet!!!! (They head towards the lookout) (On their way they stop by Katies) ??????: What's this? (They look inside) (Cail sees them and tries to eat Cael) ???????: CA-CA! CA-CAW!!!! (She attacks Cail) Katie: Hey! You hurt Cail! (They have already left) ????????: Don't worry, it's not the big building. (They make it to the lookout) (Inside the lookout) (A light shines in Zumas eye) Zuma: Ouch! (He looks out the window) (The greyhounds pearls are making the light) Zuma: *gasp* Pups look! (They all look out the window) Ryder: A dog? Marissa: It's a greyhound! (They run outside) Greyhound: TWEET! Skye: What? Greyhound: Don't you speak bird? Rocky: Uh..... no..... Zuma: What's your name? Greyhound: I'm Ocean. Zuma: Thats a pretty name. Ocean: Thanks! Marie: Who hurt you? (Ocean looks at her bandaged nose) Ocean: Oh, uh, I broke my nose. Marie: How? Ocean: (thinks) What will they think if I say I was trying to fly?! (Says) Oh, I, fell. Marie: I can fix- Ocean: No! Tweet tweet tweet. Chase: What? Ocean: I like my scar. Beep beep beep! Ryder: Hello-- Marie: Marie here! Captain Turbot: Help! I'm lost! At sea! Marie: No job is too big! No pup is too small! (The go up the elevator) (They line up) (Ocean is sitting by Ryder) Marie: (thinks) She can't sit there! (She was so lost in her thoughts, Chase beat her to it) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Marie: Hey! Marissa: Thanks for coming pups! Caption Turbot is lost out on the flounder. Ryder: Skye, we need you to find the flounder. Skye: This pups gotta fly! Ryder: And Zuma, we need you to stand by in case. Zuma: Ready, set, get wet! Marie: Don't you need me for injuries? Ryder: Captain Turbot didn't report any injuries, sorry Marie. Marie: *whimper* Zuma: Can I take Ocean with me? So she can see. Ryder: Sure. Marie: (thinks) WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON HER!! (At sea) Skye: I see Caption Turbot Ryder! Ryder: There he is! Ocean: See Cael? Cael: Tweet tweet! (Zuma and Ryder pull him back to shore) (Ocean looks at a baby whale following them and smiles) (They pull him to shore when.....) Ocean: OH MY GOSH! (A baby pelican is hoping around) Ocean: (runs up to it) You poor thing! Here! (She puts him on her back) Ocean: Can I take him to the lookout? (At the lookout) (Ocean is rummaging through the kitchen) Marie: Your okay with this?! Marissa: I think she knows what she's doing. Ocean: Ah ha! Ocean: Tweet tweet? Pelican: Caw! (She rubs olive oil on his foot) Ocean: Tweet, tweet, tweet! (She straightens his leg) Ocean: Tweet! (The pelican shakes his leg off) (He starts to walk) Ocean: Yay! Marie: Thats my job!!! Ocean: He's better! Ryder: Hmmm. Ocean, so you have a home? Ocean: Uh, no! (Thinks) *sarcastically* Yeah, like ill ever tell I lived in a birds nest. Ryder: Ocean, if you're up to it, how would you like to be a member of the Paw Patrol! Ocean: SQUAWK! (She looks around) YES! (The pups howl, Marie looks shocked) (They are playing jump rope) Zuma and Ocean: A! I am an Ant, I come from Alabama, where I sell.. Zuma: Apple's! Ocean: Tweet! Zuma: Huh? Marie: (thinks) That greyhound! She's annoyingly pretty! And sweet! Ocean: (thinks) That cockapoo! She annoyingly cute! And smart! Marie: (thinks) As long as she doesn't touch Marshall. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode